


Run

by GentleReader1



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleReader1/pseuds/GentleReader1
Summary: Wade and Zoe are out for a "casual" morning run...short two-part drabble.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Set somewhere during Wade and Zoe's "casual monogamy" phase.

**Run**

Zoe woke up a few minutes before her alarm, slipped out of bed, and dressed quickly. She was tying her shoes when Wade stirred, draping an arm across the slight depression she had just recently occupied. Finding it empty, he opened one eye.

"Where you goin', girl?"

"For a run," she replied. "You can go back to sleep."

Wade looked at her like she'd sprouted a second head. "You're gonna leave all this—" he indicated both the bed and himself—"for a run at…8:00 on a Sunday morning? What's got you so antsy?"

Zoe looked a little longingly at the bed, and shook her head. "If I wait another hour, it'll be too hot. And I really need the exercise."

"What d'you call last night, Doc? I can tell you that your heart rate was raised considerably. Had to be worth at least a 5K…why don't you come on back here and we'll make it 10?" The smirk he wore did funny things to her insides (which, unfortunately, he well knew) and she was tempted…so tempted. But it just wouldn't do for Wade Kinsella to think she'd drop everything the minute she saw his crooked grin.

"Maybe later." It was worth it to see the surprise on his face. Then, out of nowhere—"You can come with me, if you want."

Wait—what? He didn't "come with her" anywhere but on a round trip from bed to Lavon's kitchen and back. Nobody in Bluebell had seen them together (not  _together_  together), and Zoe was pretty sure there would be an epic explosion of gossip if she and Wade were seen going anyplace at this hour.

He raised one eyebrow at her invitation. "I dunno, doc," he drawled, folding his arms behind his head, which gave her an excellent view of the sculpted chest she had trailed her lips down last night (ahem;  _focus, Zoe_ ). "I'm pretty comfortable here."

Zoe knew she should feel like she dodged a bullet, but something in her goaded him, "You're just afraid I'd outrun you."

Wade threw back his head and laughed. "Nice try, Doc. I ran the 40 in under five seconds in high school, and just last year I took second place in the Whole Hog Triathlon over in Fillmore."

"What were the events—beer chugging, arm wrestling, and Grand Theft Auto?"

"All right. That's enough outta you." He crawled out of her still-warm sheets and over to where she stood by the side of the bed. He reached out to grab her, but she was just a touch quicker. "Nope! You'll have to catch me first!" she yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted for the door.

* * *

She was jogging down the road that led out of the plantation when someone grabbed her from behind. Screaming, she instinctively threw an elbow right into her attacker's stomach.

"OOF!" groaned Wade. "Jesus, Zoe—"

"You idiot!" she cried, turning around. "Never grab a New Yorker from behind! Don't you know they teach us self-defense starting in kindergarten?"

She felt a little guilty, looking at him with his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths. "You OK, Cowboy?"

"Fine," he wheezed. A few more breaths and he managed to stand up straight. He took a few tentative steps, then started jogging down the road, and Zoe fell into step beside him.

"So, how far you thinkin' of goin'?"

"I usually do about four miles."

"Four miles oughtta get us to the Butter Stick and back. Wanna race for who gets the first buttermilk muffin…or would you rather keep to the highway and hit Waffle World? It's on the road to Daphne."

His tone was light, but Zoe knew this was a test of sorts—how much was she willing to risk?

The thing was, their "arrangement" made her surprisingly happy. Wade knew every inch of her by now, not only what she liked ( _loved_ ), but what could make her giggle or leave her gasping. She was bolder than she'd ever been with anyone, and every time he called out her name she felt a thrill that was anything but "casual." Then, too, they were spending almost as much time hanging out on his couch or hers, watching movies, playing games, as they did in bed; the night before, she had skunked him at blackjack and the look on his face was priceless.

But if everyone knew about them, would they lose the sense of excitement that came with sneaking around? (There was this one time, in the Rammer Jammer's storeroom, when Wanda almost caught them—but she probably shouldn't think about that right now.) And, God forbid, if the bench ladies got wind of things, they'd be asking if they'd booked the church yet and weren't morning weddings lovely? They definitely didn't need that.

"Cat got your tongue?" Wade looked sideways at her, as they came out of the plantation to the main road. At her continued silence, he commented acerbically, "Waffle World's to the right."

She nodded, and thinking it might be better to put a bit of space between them, stretched her stride. "See you there!" she crowed, grinning back at him.

But she only made it about a hundred yards before he overtook her and left her in the dust, his feet pounding on the gravel. His form was, she admitted to herself, excellent—he ran like he had trained for years, smooth and sure. Where had this come from? How could she spend several hours a day (and night) with this man and never know this about him?

Absorbed in these thoughts, she pushed herself to her limit to try and come a little closer, but the distance kept widening, his red tank and grey shorts almost disappearing in the morning mist that would soon burn off.  _C'mon, Zoe_ , she thought, and demanded that her tired legs give just a little more—

She never saw the pothole, only felt her ankle twist viciously, her momentum causing her to skid painfully on one knee as she went down, hard.

"Wade!" she cried, but he was probably too far away to hear. She looked down, saw the incongruous angle of her foot and the joint already starting to swell, and knew she was in trouble.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Chapter Two up soon…would love your feedback!


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Trying to move her foot as little as possible, Zoe searched the side of the road for a stick, or anything she could use as leverage to push herself vertical. She knew she wouldn't be able to put any weight on her ankle, but maybe she could hobble along if she could just get up. Though there were branches aplenty on the forest floor, just off the road, none had conveniently landed where she could reach them. And crawling over the loose gravel (some of which had already, painfully, embedded itself in her knee) was not an option.

She didn't have her phone; she usually only took it with her when running at night or if her route took her through the woods.

Although Zoe counseled herself not to panic, and tried to take deep cleansing breaths, the thought of a truck barreling down the road, unable to see her, made her heart race and a cold sweat break out on her forehead. What the hell was she going to do?

Just then, she heard the pounding of feet on the road, and Wade's voice: "ZOE! You OK? Don't move!"

The relief that washed through her was so powerful it made her dizzy.  _Thank God for Wade_. Sunlight haloed him as he raced back toward her, his muscles straining, a grimace of worry on his face.

"What happened?" he gasped, getting down on one knee. She didn't respond right away, only threw her arms around him, choking back a sob.  _Get yourself together,_ the doctor in her demanded, but his strong arm around her felt so good, and he was saying, "I got you, baby. I got you" and she let herself slump against him, just for a second.

"We gotta get you out of the road, Doc, and get you some help." He scanned the empty stretch of highway. "Might as well go on down toward Waffle World—if nobody picks us up, we can call from there. C'mon…"

"It's OK—if you can just help me up, I can—"

"What're you gonna do, hop the whole way? This'll be quicker." He scooped her up, and the movement of her leg caused her to gasp. She hid her face in his neck, so he wouldn't hear, but he still said, "Sorry, darlin'. I'll keep you as still as I can."

He took a few steps down the road, and then stopped to adjust his hold slightly, so she was closer to his body and her ankle didn't swing so much. "How far is it?" Zoe asked faintly, trying not to focus on the pain.

"Only about a half-mile."

"Wade! You can't carry me a half-mile."

"I ever tell you about that time I carried a keg for the last lap of the Bridgehead Beer relay? Couldn't have weighed much less than you."

Zoe had the feeling he was trying to distract her, and she was inclined to let him. "Tell me about all the other crazy contests you've won."

So he recounted his victories in log-rolling on the Blakeley River, pole-climbing in Spanish Fort, and a surprising win for strawberry jam over in Fillmore ("It was my nana's recipe—we used to make it all the time when I was a kid."). By the time he was done, she could see Waffle World up ahead, just on the other side of the road.

The parking lot was full, she saw with relief; surely someone would be willing to drive them back to Bluebell or on to the clinic in Daphne. Wade lumbered up the brick walkway to the restaurant, and set her down carefully on a bench outside. As he stood up, his eyes went wide. "Uh—Doc—somethin' you should know…"

"Zoe!" screamed a young girl, and Rose Hattenbarger shot out from the entrance to Waffle World as if from a cannon. "What happened? Are you OK?"

Wade stepped in to prevent Zoe from being smothered—or worse, having her leg jostled. "Hey, kiddo, be careful there—the Doc needs a little space. "

"What are you doing here, Rose? I'd have thought everybody was at church," Zoe said.

"Oh, we're all here." Rose gestured to the restaurant. "It's Service Sunday, and we meet for waffles and then go do projects." Turning around, Zoe could see that the windows were filled with curious Bluebellians, all of whom must've witnessed her ignominious journey to the bench. She shared a quick glance with Wade, who shrugged and looked apologetic. "I'll be back in a sec—gonna get you some ice. Hey, is Brick in there?" he asked Rose.

"I'm right here," said the doctor, coming up to the bench trailed by Tom, Wanda, Big, Ethel, and assorted other townsfolk. "Now Dr. Hart, what did you go and do?"

"Ran into a pothole."

He hovered professionally over Zoe's ankle. "I probably don't have to tell you that it doesn't look too good. You're gonna need some x-rays—see if it's broken, or just ligament damage."

"I know," Zoe winced. Just then, Wade came back with a towel filled with ice, and handed it to Brick, who laid it gently on Zoe's swollen foot.

"Looks like it's lucky Wade found you when he did," commented Brick.

Zoe opened her mouth to say—she wasn't sure what, but Wade cut in loudly—"Yep, sure was lucky." He looked up defiantly at the now-substantial crowd, where Big Ethel was murmuring something to Shula, and Wanda's eyes were narrowed suspiciously, taking in the fact that they were both wearing running clothes.

Brick said to Wade, "She'll need to go over to Daphne—we don't have the right x-ray machine at the practice. Let's get her in the back seat of my Explorer."

"That's mighty nice of you, Brick. I can drive her over, and then bring your car back, if that suits you," Wade replied. There was a buzz of speculation—what did this mean?—from behind Zoe.

Brick put his hand on Wade's shoulder. "That's OK, son, I'll go with her, make sure she gets treated right."

Zoe could see that Wade wanted to go with her, but he wasn't going to put himself forward—wasn't going to stake a claim she might not be willing to acknowledge. Suddenly, she recognized everything he had done for her, today and for many days before that, recognized the true feeling underneath his wisecracking and bluster, and something in her pushed her to speak up. "Hey! I'm right here, you two. Brick, I appreciate it, but—I…want Wade with me."

A huge grin lit up his face—he didn't miss the double meaning of her words, and neither, it seemed, did Brick, whose eyes sparkled as he said, "Well, Dr. Hart, that's just fine. Now let's get you settled—"

"Wait!" Zoe said, and yanked on Wade's tank top until he bent down to her. "Thank you," she whispered, pulling him in for a long, sweet kiss that temporarily chased the pain away. Dimly, she could hear cheers and whistles in the background, and as they broke apart, she declared, "There! Is everybody happy now?"

"I sure am," came Wade's answer, low in her ear.

Some things you just can't run from.

**THE END**

 


End file.
